Lego Avengers (2018 Series)
Lego Avengers Is an Upcoming 2018 Series that will consist of 8 Movies, Civil War (1), JLA/Avengers (2), Infinity Gauntlet (3), Earth 12041 Avengers Mansion (4), Civil War 2 (5), Death of Captain America (6), Rise of the Imperfects Part 1 (7), and Rise of the Imperfects Part 2 (8). Production will begin Summer 2018, and the series is set to end in 2022, with Spinoffs taking place before the series' events. Main Cast and Characters: Cameron Redding: Tony Stark/Iron Man, The leader and benefactor of the who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromagnetic suits of armor of his own making, and Protagonist of The Series. Unknown Actor: Steve Rogers/Captain America: The superhero formerly known as Captain America, leader of a faction of Avengers, and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world, and the 5th Protagonist of The Series, until his death in Avengers 6. Unknown Actor: Clint Barton/Hawkeye: A master archer and former agent of S.H.E.I.L.D., who is a member of Rogers' faction of Avengers, and the tritagonist (3rd Protagonist) of the series. Unknown Actress: Natasha Romanova/Black Widow: A highly trained spy and former Avenger and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, and the tetartagonist (4th Protagonist) of The Series. Unknown Actor: Peter Parker/Spider-Man: A teenager and Stark's protegé who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider, and is the deuteragonist (2nd Protagonist) of the series. Unknown Actor: T'Challa/Black Panther: The king of the fictional African nation of Wakanda, who gains enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb, and the 10th Protagonist of the series. Unknown Actress: Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: A pilot whose DNA is fused with that of an alien during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight, and the 9th Protagonist of the series. Unknown Actor: Ben Grimm/The Thing: Founding Member of the Fantastic Four, who possesses high levels of superhuman strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, and the 7th Protagonist of the series. Unknown Actress: Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: A member of Rogers' faction of Avengers who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis, and the 9th Protagonist of the series Unknown Actor: James Howlett/ Wolverine: a mutant who possesses animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, powerful regenerative ability known as a healing factor, and three retractable claws in each hand, and the 5th Protagonist of the series. Unknown Actor: Matthew Murdock/Daredevil: A blind lawyer who becomes the vigilante Daredevil. He will Appear in Avengers: Death of Captain America(Avengers 6) and will play a major role in both parts of Rise of the Imperfects(Avengers 7 & 8). Unknown Actress: Ororo Munro/ Storm: A mutant who is able to control the weather and atmosphere and is considered to be one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, who will appear in Avengers: Death of Captain America(Avengers 6) and will play a Major Role in both parts of Rise of The Imperfects(Avengers 7 & 8). Supporting Characters: Unknown Actor: Bruce Banner/Hulk: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to Gamma Radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated, he survives until Civil War 2(Avengers 5), where he gets shot in the head by Clint Barton, when he tells Barton to do it if he changes. He does not appear in Civil War(Avengers 1). Unknown Actor: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/ War Machine: A former officer in the U.S Air Force who operates the War Machine armor and is an Avenger. He dies in Civil War 2 as well. ''' '''Unspeaking Role: Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver: The twin brother of the Scarlet Witch, who can move at superhuman speed. He gets killed By Thanos in Infinity Gauntlet(Avengers 3). Unspeaking Role: Nick Fury: The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and leader for the team. He dies in Avengers: Earth 12041 Avengers Mansion. His Death will cause the events of Civil War 2. Unknown Actor: Thor: An Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse Mythological deity of the same name, he dies in the Avengers Mansion Attack as well. Justice League: Group of Superheroes who will appear in the Crossover JLA/Avengers. Unknown Actor: Bruce Wayne/Batman: A billionaire heir who witnesses his parents' death in a mugging, and later becomes both a socialite and a masked vigilante. ''' '''Unknown Actor: Clark Kent/Superman: The Kryptonian superhero who disguises himself as a journalist. Unknown Actor: Arthur Curry/Aquaman: A half-Atlantean half-Human who is reluctant to be king of the undersea nation of Atlantis with the ability to manipulate the tides of the ocean, communicate with other aquatic life, swim at supersonic speeds, in addition to possessing superhuman strength. Unknown Actor: Barry Allen/ The Flash: A Central City University student, who can move at superhuman speeds with his ability to tap into the Speed Force. ' '''Unknown Actor: Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern: Hal Jordan is an aircraft pilot, as well as a member and occasionally leader of an intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. ' '''Unknown Actor: Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow: a wealthy businessman and owner of Queen Industries and an superhero archer who protects his hometown, Star City. Primary Villains: Unknown Actor: Thanos: An intergalactic despot who longs to collect all of the Infinity Stones in order to inflict his will on all of reality, and serves as the primary antagonist of Infinity Gauntlet and the tertiary antagonist of Civil War 2, and as the tertiary antagonist as a whole. Unknown Actor: Johann Schmidt/Red Skull: Adolf Hitler's head of advanced weaponry and commander of the terrorist organization Hydra, whose own plan for world domination involves harnessing the power of the magical object known as the Tesseract, who serves as the primary antagonist of Earth 12041 Avengers Mansion, Civil War 2, and Death of Captain America, and serves as the secondary antagonist of the series as a whole. Unknown Actor: Brock Rumlow/Crossbones: Former commander of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team, who was revealed to be an agent of Hydra, who serves as the secondary antagonist of Earth 12041 Avengers Mansion, Civil War 2, and Death of Captain America, and serves as the ''quaternary antagonist of the series as a whole.'' Unknown Actor: Eddie Brock/Venom: Venom is a Symbiote, a sentient alien, with a gooey, almost liquid-like form, who appears in Both Parts of Rise of The Imperfects(Avengers 7 & 8). Part 1 as a Villain, then as a Anti-Hero in Part 2, joining up with the Heroes to fight Niles Van Roekel and The Imperfects. Unknown Actor: Niles Van Roekel: Niles Van Roekel was a top level scientist in his alien world. A highly respected academic, and a patriot, Van Roekel proudly served his people. He was a leading authority in the areas of DNA research, sociology, biology, and art - the Leonardo Da Vinci of his race, who arguably serves as the Bigger Bad Primary Antagonist of the Series, due to hiring Crossbones, Red Skull and Thanos, but they all failed, so he made the Imperfects to try to destroy the remaining Avengers, and he serves as the Main Antagonist of Both Parts of Rise of the Imperfects. Imperfects: a group of supervillains created by Niles Van Roekel, who serve as the secondary antagonists of Rise of the Imperfects and serves as the Quinary Antagonists of The Series, Overall Unknown Actress: Benedetta Gaetani/The Wink: Benedetta grew up the daughter of young Italian magicians - Aldo and Corazon Gaetani (The Great Gaetani), she becomes one of the secondary antagonists of Rise of The Imperfects Part 1 and the first half of Part 2, and Becomes a Anti-Hero in the second half of Part 2. Unknown Actor: Keith Kilham/Hazmat: Doctor Keith Kilham was a scientist working for The Pentagon to find a cure for the world's deadliest diseases. Kilham's lab was compromised by a terrorist attack during a tricky biological test. He serves as one of the secondary antagonists of Rise of the Imperfects Part 1 and the first half of Part 2, and becomes a Anti-Hero of the second half of Part 2. Unknown Actor: Rick Landau/Brigade: Rick Landau is a U.S. Marine Corps Recon soldier who lead his platoon, who get hit by a gas which killed all of them except for Landau, turning him into Brigade. He serves as one of the secondary antagonists of Rise of the Imperfects Part 1 and the first half of Part 2 and becomes a Anti-Hero in the second half of Part 2. Unknown Actor: Johnny Ostrum/Johnny Ohm: Johnny Ostrum was a criminal in the southern states. He was arrested after killing several people during a bar fight. The Judges sentenced him to death via electric chair because he was too dangerous to live. He serves as one of the secondary antagonists of Rise of the Imperfects Part 1 and the first half of Part 2 and turns into a Anti-Hero in the second half of Part 2. Unknown Actress: Lara Kurokaki/Solara: In the middle of a ruthless gang war which had kept him underground and away from his wife for a year, the infamous Yakuza leader Kazuya Morimoto discovered that his wife had given birth to a daughter named Reiko aka Solara. She serves as one of the secondary antagonists of Rise of the Imperfects Part 1 and first half of Part 2, and turns into a Anti-Hero in the second half of Part 2. Unknown Actress: Maria Petrova/Fault Zone: Maria Petrova grew up in modern day Moscow and, from a young age, demonstrating a natural gift for dancing. Fault Zone serves as one of the secondary antagonists of Rise of the Imperfects Part 1 and first half of Part 2, but she turns into a Anti-Hero in the second half of Part 2. Unknown Actress: Maya/Paragon: A long time ago, deep in the jungles of South America, there was a warrior named Maya. Although it was unknown to her at the time, Maya was an extremely unique individual. She serves as the Bigger Good Anti-Hero of Both Parts of Rise of The Imperfects and teams up with the Heroes, Villains, and the rest of The Imperfects to Stop Niles Van Roekel.